


Marvel/Hogwarts AU

by DiscordZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordZero/pseuds/DiscordZero
Summary: Bucky Barnes had an idea. If it was a good idea or not solely depends on interpretation. Now, what was this idea? Sneaking his muggle friend, Steve Rogers, into Hogwarts. But then he lost Steve while the heir of Slytherin is wreaking havoc. Not a good place for a muggle to be.





	Marvel/Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work that I am publishing on this platform. Hope you enjoy!

**Note: This Steve is pre-serum Steve. The tiny one.**

They say that things get easier the more you do them. Bucky didn't believe that. It was his second time sneaking Steve into school and he was as nervous, if not more than the first time. Especially now that he had made some enemies that he had to worry about. But poor little Steve loved magic. He would ask about Bucky's classes. Sometimes he would secretly attend them. Buck cared about his friend and he knew that it was wrong. But Steve sometimes did his homework. Plus, no one could resist Steve's puppy dog eyes. It was like a superpower.

Bucky looked into the next compartment. It was empty. He took his suitcase inside, making sure not to let it hit anything. Fortunately for Bucky, Steve was small. So he fit into the suitcase. But by no means was it comfortable. However, Steve had to wait.

After a while, everyone had settled down. The train had begun to move. Bucky opened the suitcase. Steve burst out, "SWEET FREEDOM!" Bucky shushed him, "You have to be careful. Someone could hear you." Steve grabbed his shoulders, "You don't know the agony I just went through. No one will ever know of the suffering." He looked off into the distance dramatically. Bucky just shook his head and sighed.

They chatted for a while, then Steve brought up a much-discussed topic. "Hey Buck, what house would I be in?" He talked about this a lot. "I think I'd fit in Gryffindor. Y'know, bravery and stuff. Plus then we'd be in the same house." Bucky replied, "You are a Hufflepuff. End of discussion."

"No way!"

"You're hardworking and loyal. Also kind."

"I want to be a hero and Gryffindor is the house most likely to produce heroes."

"The guy who founded Hogsmeade was in Hufflepuff. So was Newt Scamander."

"Hufflepuff doesn't sound so bad anymore."

Bucky laughed at that. Then he heard something. He looked outside and saw the Trolley Witch. He dashed back inside. "Steve hide!" Steve scrambled into the suitcase. Bucky then clasped it shut and set it onto the seat next to him. He had a moment to calm his nerves when the Trolley Witch asked him what he'd like. Bucky asked for a Chocolate Frog for him and one for Steve. And a box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans.

When she left Bucky went to unclasp the case when he heard a voice from the doorway, "What's in the suitcase Barnes?" He looked to see Tony Stark standing in the doorway. They hated each other last year, no doubt it would be the same this year too. He is one of the previously mentioned enemies.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Bucky moved away from the suitcase. "What were you doing that you have to keep a secret?" Bucky clenched his fists and said, "Nothing at all." Tony walked inside. "Really? Cause earlier it looked like you were going to open the suitcase. But you didn't, why?" Bucky was about to reply when he heard someone else from the doorway, "Answer him, Barnes. It isn't hard."

Both of them looked at the entrance as Bucky's face dropped and Tony lit up. It appears as though enemy backup had arrived in the form of Loki Laufeyson and maybe Natasha Romanov. It depends on whether she decides to help Tony or not.

Tony turned back to Buck and said, "You heard him." Loki walked in and they high-fived. Bucky stayed silent and drew his wand. Loki and Tony took out theirs. Nat had her hand on her wand just in case. They had a staredown for some time when suddenly Natasha looked behind her and then ran out. A Slytherin Prefect walked in, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Tony put down his wand and spoke up, "Me and Loki went out of our compartment to check on some friends. We came back to find Barnes trying to take my suitcase." The Prefect turned to Bucky. "That's not true! He's lying!" The Prefect just shook their head and told Bucky to leave. "But-"

"No arguments."

Bucky walked out, he looked back to see Tony smirking. He wanted to Avada Kedavra that jerk. He sat down in another compartment, wondering how he'd get his friend back.


End file.
